monstergirlquestfandomcom-20200223-history
Spider Princess/Paradox
Spider Princess is a boss in Monster Girl Quest: Paradox. She is the leader of the Arachnes, and can become Queen Insect though a side quest. Biography In Progress, all details below are as inferred by the editor. After being told to beat up all four of the monster queens, you travel to the Solitary Island in order to beat down Spider Princess. After making your way though multiple caves, you confront Spider Princess. After flattening her, she proposes to Luka, and agrees to stop her attacks. Returning after defeating all the queens, and with Queen Ant recruited on your current play through allows Luka to choose who, of Spider Princess and Queen Ant, becomes Queen Insect. You will be asked two questions. The first one asks if you think Spider Princess has become a new person (monster), while the second asks who you think should be queen. Whomever you don’t pick fights you (but Queen Bee fights alongside Queen Ant, to even it out). If you didn’t choose Spider Princess, return to her to recruit her, otherwise she joins after the fight. Monsterpedia Entry “The new Queen of Spiders, reigning over all other spider monsters. Proud of her incredible physical and magical prowess, she is also a user of Yamatai native Yin and Yang magic. A brutal character, she will mercilessly devour anyone she deems prey, regardless of race or gender. Especially brutal towards men, she will first rape them until exhaustion, then feed on them without every disguising her intentions. Due to her incredible power, she is regarded as extremely dangerous that will never stop preying on others. A member of the Arachne family, she too is detested by other monsters of all types. As a result, the only ones who follow her act as she does, further ostracising her group from the rest of the monsters.” Attacks *'Attack' – One Foe *'Eternal Spider' – 8 Random Foes, Physical Attribute *'Spider's Web' – All Foes, Pleasure Attribute, Slimed 75%, Bind 75% *'Binding Wind Talisman' – All Foes, Magical, Wind Attribute, Blind 75%, Wind Weakness 100% *'Silent Earth Talisman' – All Foes, Magical, Earth Attribute, Silence 75%, Earth Weakness 100% *'Toxic Water Talisman' – All Foes, Magical, Water Attribute, Poison 75%, Water Weakness 100% *'Arachne Thread' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Slimed 75% *'Arachne Thread' – One Foe (F), Pleasure Attribute, Slimed 75% *'Ecstasy Blow' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute *'Poison Breasts' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Poison 50%, Paralysis 50% *'Thread Hold' – One Foe (Luka), Pleasure Attribute, Slimed 75%, Bind (2 Turn Break) *'Rust Thread' – One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute, Slimed 75% *'Arachne Repro' – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Arachne Repro' (Cont.) – Rape, One Foe (Luka, Bound), Pleasure Attribute *'Demon Eyes of Seduction' – All Foes, Magical, Seduce 75% Strategy Evaluation “Not just being squeezed dry, but eaten too? I’m happy to see you grow in the complexities of ways to die. Spider Princess uses an eight-legged attack. She is an especially difficult enemy to deal with because she uses Taoism and seduction skills. Her elemental resistances are normal, so everything in your arsenal is equally effective… Paralysis and silence work well on her, so make good use of them. Now go, oh Brave Luka. Destroy that new Queen, exterminate those ugly spiders.” Gallery 80 kumonomiko st01.png 80 kumonomiko st02.png 80 kumonomiko st03.png Category:Monsterpedia: Paradox Chapter 2 Category:Monsters Category:Insects Category:Spiders Category:Artist: Jingai Modoki Category:Bosses Category:Royalty Category:Voracious Monsters